thetrailfandomcom-20200215-history
Raptor
Raptor was originally a Commander of the V5ian Clone Army, before being sent into a self-imposed exile in the new world, Arthalis. Personality Raptor shows a high capacity for leadership and versatility, able to command over a thousand men easily. Despite this, he is not harsh or show any disdain for subordinates; in fact, he is a very caring person, putting his troops first above him. He is also a very loyal person, and despite some confusion of feelings when he met the Party again in Victorianna, he still showed a high regard for them, and eventually joined their cause again afterwards. Raptor has also shown to be affectionate and loving, proven when he refused to kill Red Riding Hood when he found out she was a werewolf, whom he had fell in love with during his stay in a small Victorian village. He carried her unconscious body through the forest in the hope that there was a cure for her condition, not abandoning her for a single moment. Physical Description History Raptor was born in a military family, his father a former commander in the V5ian Clone Army. When his father retired, he took his position as commander and led one of the elite companies of V5. During the Dark Man's Plague, he was one of the few to survive the initial attack, before retreating further north to the mountain pass, where he eventually escaped with several other soldiers to Arthalis. It was during this time he was separated from them, and soon found himself in Victorianna, where he fell in love with a villager, Red Riding Hood. Nicknaming her Red, they both began to get closer, before realizing they were in love. When the Party arrived in the village, there had been a werewolf terrorizing the area. It was later revealed that Red was the werewolf, who would turn under the gaze of a moon every night if she did not wear her red cloak. When Red attacked him, Raptor was inflicted with the lycanthropy curse. Refusing to kill her, Raptor took her and fled with her into the forest, where at some point they had encountered Faust, a mage in support of King Cailan's rebellion at the time. Faust had granted Raptor a second red cloth to use to suppress his lycanthropy form. Afterwards, Raptor joined the rebellion to show thanks, and as well joined the Party as the representative for the belligerent Clone Army. Powers and Skills *'Physical Fitness:' Raptor is at the peak of his physical fitness. *Weapons''' Expert:' Unexpectedly, Raptor not only has an expert knowledge on modern weaponry, but he can also easily wield old weaponry like swords, spears, crossbows, etc. *'Intelligience:' As a master tactician and commander, Raptor could easily command groups into tactical positions that proved to win battles. Weaknesses Equipment *' '''Raptor used to have the "Blade of the Core", a sword made of impure core shards. *Raptor also carried a machine crossbow he remade himself, transforming it in a way similar to a semi-automatic rifle. Relationships Trivia